Spectacular Specular
by Shodow wolf '7
Summary: This is the story of Specular one of the best, yet most looked over of all the organoids. please read and review.


**Spectacular Specular**

**Specular had just finished swimming. As she bursts out of the water like a bullet to land on the beach. she sees her master standing there smiling. **

"**You finished yet it is time that we get going" Rees said sweetly.**

**Specular quickly fell in line and started to follow her Master. **

**Specular loved her Master. they had a great life. they never really got in trouble or did anything really bad, they just liked messing around with people. Specular lived a laid back life. she was more or less a mercenary, she has had a few fun adventures. but for the most part she was perfectly content to just roam around with her master looking for something to do. Specular and her master Rees had a very special kind of bond. they both loved the same things they enjoyed each other and were the best of friends. they also both had mind alternating abilities. they could both cause someone to see thing or think thing that are not true, or even cause nightmares. they could both control minds like play dough in their hands. it was fun like one time Specular was bored and made a random guy in the street suddenly believe he was a duck. it was hilarious, as he flapped his arms like a mad man running down the street of the village quacking. and of course when she had laughed enough she changed him back. Specular could also read minds which was always interesting. Rees would just smile and laugh with her. **

"**We will be following Raven today" Rees said with a smirk on her face.**

**Specular sighed she knew Rees had a major crush on Raven. but she did not mind besides Shadow would be there Specular did not have a major crush on shadow, well maybe a small one, hey it is not like there were a lot of options. there was Ambient who went around killing every one and every thing he saw. or Zeek who chased butterflies. then there was Shadow always mature and smart like raven. through strong , powerful and sometimes cold he had a soft spot ok, ok so maybe she did have a crush on him she would never admit it though. Suddenly Rees turned around on her.**

"**Oh thinking about shadow again are we" Rees said with grinning and laughing.**

"**Well you were thinking of your heart throb Raven again" Specular said back smiling.**

"**Maybe" Rees said with a chuckle as she turned around to keep walking.**

**That was one more thing that Specular and her master had in common that no other organoid had. Rees and her because of their mind reading could perfectly understand what the other was saying. while the other organoids masters can only guess what their organoids are trying to tell them, which leads to many one way conversations. but Specular and Rees talked all the time but their conversations were completely silent, cause they communicated through their minds. together they were known as the Blue Demon. Specular liked the name and her blue color it matched well with the water. and she could breath under water so it made sneak attacks easy and unexpected. you could never see he in the water. she never had to come up for air. Specular happily followed her masters zoid as they left to follow raven. Specular was the tallest and skinniest of all the other organoids which made her faster she could easily keep up with her masters zoid with out using her boosters.**

**Up Ahead they saw a canyon, it was about six o'clock in the morning. just when they got to the edge Specular saw Raven and shadow getting ready to leave Raven looked hurt though he was holding his side, and Shadow wobbled on his feet obviously tired. it made Specular giggle to see Shadow walking so oddly. soon Raven and Shadow left not knowing they were being followed. Specular watched Shadow and was trying to figure out what was wrong. the poor guy could barely walk he looked so tired he did not seem to be hurt just tired. so she decided to get into his head. there was a small river at the bottom of the canyon, running in the same direction as Raven and shadow were going. Specular silently dove into the canyon and then landing silently behind them, she carefully slipped into the water. she followed alongside the two she first go into Raven's head and found out he had a broken rib or two, And had many bruises. she then got inside Shadows head at first there was nothing then came a thought. Specular was confused why is he thinking about being in the shadows. then suddenly Rees told her that she would warn Raven and Shadow of an upcoming force of about twenty, and that Specular had to go up a head to delay them. Specular gave a quick vision to Shadow of a intense battle then she jetted out of the water using her boosters she shot straight past the shocked Raven and Shadow. as Specular zoomed up ahead she saw Rees dive her zoid into the canyon, to warn Raven. Specular saw the approaching army and tapped into all of the pilots minds at once. first she made them not see her on their radar. and that when they saw her all they saw was a butterfly. she zoomed into the middle off the army and started smashing the zoids. the group went into a frenzy they had no idea who was attacking. they just knew something was killing zoids. soon she had killed them all. and went back to the group. Rees played mind tricks on Raven to make him corporate. they went into a town, hiding the zoids they found a abanded house on the outskirts of the small town about a mile out. Rees could take care of Raven. Specular was getting bored just sitting around all day. so she decided to go into town and have some fun. shadow had by now already rested up and was better now. so he decided to come along they went to the tallest building and stood on top to see what they could do. **

"**Watch this" Specular told Shadow smiling.**

**She then repeated the duck trick she had pulled earlier as the man went around quacking Shadow showed no amusement, but Specular knew he was laughing inside. after she had switched the poor quacking man back to his normal state of sanity, Specular saw a man walking down the street when suddenly from an alley came a group of rough looking men. they attacked the man suddenly with out thinking Specular jumped down to stop them. Shadow just stood at the top of the building to watch he did not care for the man or the group just Specular. he had grown to like her but he knew her mind tricks and tried not to think about it while she was around. Specular landed right in front of the group of men they had chains, bats, knives and even lead pipes. But she did not care it is not that she cared for the man she just wanted to have fun because she was bored. and she had always disliked people who attack in large numbers against one. the men stood there shocked for a second, as Specular stood at a tall eight foot height and she proudly showed it.**

"**hey this one is just like that other one we saw the other day only that one was silver and this one is blue" one man said kinda confused and worried.**

**specular let out a vicious roar just two inches away from the lead mans face his hair shot back from the blast of air. Specular gave them each a vision of an army of organoids just like her all roaring and charging. the men screamed like little girls as they throw their weapons into they air, and proceeded to play the very tactical action of a panicked retreat. as they ran back into the ally tripping over trash cans. one man even had one of the bats they had thrown fall back down and hit in the head, which made him hurry even more. they fled the area like field mice when a hawk flies over. Specular laughed she loved doing that. she looked back up to see shadow he was just as stone faced as before. Infact he looked at her like she was immature, and that this was a waste of his time. he turned around and started to leave. Specular did not mind, she just went her own way when. suddenly she had a vision from Rees calling for help. Specular Jumped and put her boosters to the max. blasting past Shadow almost knocking him off the building, she gave him a vision of raven calling for help. he toke-off following her. Specular had no idea what to expect as they got closer to the abandon house they where boarding in. she went even faster and blasted through the door, with Shadow close behind .**

"**Freeze!!" said a man in a uniform with a gun pointed at Raven.**

**Specular and Shadow stopped midstride they looked around there must have been at least thirty men there each heavily armed. and they meant business Raven and Rees were in handcuffs. Rees looked scared but Raven had the same dry stone cold stare that seemed to be the only face he could make. Specular got into their minds and made it once again make it look like their was an army of organoids behind her all roaring like they had gone mad. a few of the men jerked back at he site of this but they did not run then the leader smiled. **

"**Nice trick but we all know there is only four organoids in this world and two of them are right here one with van…" **

"**And one with me" said a cold dark voice from the shadows**

**Every one Froze Except Rees and Specular they just smiled they knew he was here the whole time. out stepped Hiltz with Ambient at his side .**

"**Ha ha ha ha you fools!!" Hiltz said coldly "Hey ambient Kill them" **

**With that Ambient eyes went wild in a rage, as he struck out at the first target. all guns swung to the attacking organoid, and started to fire. but nothing happened suddenly Shadow and Specular went through the group swinging their tails and slashing. suddenly the group realized Ambient and Hiltz were just mind tricks. but by then Shadow had reached Raven he put his cords around him pulled him in and shot through the roof. Specular reached Rees but the group had pulled themselves back together. there were only fifteen of them left including the leader.**

"**Nice trick but that is the end of the road for you" he said out of breath as he flicked back the throng on his gun and aimed the gun at Rees. **

"**You four get the organoid," said the man pointing with his other hand then returning it to support his hand on the gun.**

"**Ready aim…." the man started but then his face turned to a seen of horror.**

"**What's wrong Captain?" one of the men assigned to Specular spoke up.**

**Rees just sat there smiling her big blue eyes beaming an innocent look.**

**She had given a vision to the man of his family sitting on the floor instead of Rees and Specular. **

"**Captain pull it together! What's wrong?" yelled the young man "what are you waiting for?"**

"**I can't do it I just cant not to them not to me!" the leader said confused. **

"**Fine then if you wont I will " the young man said getting frustrated. "Ready aim…"**

"**No stop don't do it," yelled the captain. **

"**Fire!!" yelled the young man as he started to pull the trigger.**

"**Noooo!" screamed the captain in horror.**

**Just as the bullets were fired the roof caved in blocking the bullets with Shadow and Raven standing there. Quickly Specular and Rees jumped out of the building Rees on Specular's back. they had escaped but the leader had not his vision had finished.**

"**What took you guys so long" Rees asked Raven jokingly. **

"**Your should be glad we came back" Raven replied.**

"**Somehow I knew you would" Rees said lightly and with a smile.**

**Specular was just glad to be out of there, for a moment she had got scared. she had not seen a way out. but now they had to hurry to get away, they got to their zoids lucky they had not been found. they got in the zoids, Specular decided to fuse to the core so that they could get away. and Shadow did the same after about two hours they reached a lake. Rees decided to stop there for the night. but Shadow and Raven kept going Rees found a small cave to stay in. Specular was tired it had been a long day but it had been fun. as it always was when she and Rees were together. **


End file.
